lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Naruto: The Video Game
LEGO Naruto: The Video Game is a game themed after the manga and anime series Naruto. It is based on Seasons 1, 2, and 3 from the original series and some seasons from the Shippuden series. Differences from the anime, manga, and game SEASON ONE *Naruto is automatically passed and graduated from the Ninja Academy rather than failing for the third year in a row. * *When Naruto meets Konohamaru, Ebisu did not take Konohamaru away from Naruto. *The trio must take the bell from Kakashi. *The battle between Sasuke and Haku is omitted. *Both Naruto and Haku fight Zabuza together to make co-op friendly. *When Zabuza was defeated, he punched Gato on his face rather than fall him down into the river. *After the Bridge battle, Haku does not die. Instead he mourns over Zabuza. *The rest of Gato's minions are *The First Chunin Exam is skipped and moved out to the 2nd Test. *Zaku and Kin are absent in the game. SEASON TWO *The confrontation between Gaara and Dozu is omitted. *Hinata is in the match between Naruto and Neji. *Naruto and Sasuke battles Gaara together. * *The Third Hokage does not die, instead he retires after the aftermath. *The Third Hokage's funeral is omitted. *Both Kurenai and Asuma assists Kakashi and Guy to confront the two akatsuki members. * SEASON THREE *Naruto and Choji battles Jirobu together then he help Neji to fight Kidomaru rather than fighting alone to make co-op friendly. *The Sand Siblings came quickly and assist Shikamaru, Kiba, and Rock Lee battle the remaining Sound Four. *Suzumebachi is the only Levels Naruto: Season One The Survival Test The Assassin of the Mist Crisis in the Great Naruto Bridge The Forest of Death The Third Chunin Exam Naruto: Season Two Naruto: Season Two Characters KONOHAGAKURE/LAND OF FIRE *Naruto Uzumaki (Available variants: Goggles, Nine-Tailed, Chakra Mode, Time Skip, The Green Beast, Sage Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Available variants: Cursed, Sharingan, Second State, Taka) *Sakura Haruno (Available variants: Movie Appearance and Time Skip) *Kakashi Hatake (Available variants: Sharingan, ANBU, young, and unmasked) *Iruka Umino *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyuga (Available variants: Villager, Awakened, and Time Skip) *Kurenai Yuhi *Choji Akamichi (Available variants: Butterfly and Time Skip) *Shikamaru Nara (Available variants: Chunin and Time Skip) *Ino Yamanaka (Available variants: Time Skip) *Asuma Sarutobi *Rock Lee (Available variants: Time Skip) *Neji Hyuga (Available variants: Time Skip) *Tenten (Available variants: Black Clothes, and Time Skip) *Might Guy *Konohamaru *Ebisu *First Hokage *Second Hokage *Hiruzen Sarutobi (As "Third Hokage") (Available variants: Hokage Mode) *Minato Namikaze (As "Fourth Hokage") (Available variants: Young) *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Shizune *Anko Mitarashi *Sai *Yamato *Obito Uchiha *Danzo Shimura *Hiashi Hyuga *Hiashi Hyuga's wife *Hanabi Hyuga *Shikaku Nara (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Choza Akimichi (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Inoichi Yamanaka (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Fugaku Uchiha (Playable only in the handheld versions) * *Ibiki Morino *Shimon Hijiri *Tonbo Tobitake *Mozuku (As "Konoha Interrogation Force member") *ANBU Commander *ANBU (Male) *ANBU (Female) *Medical Ninja *Teuchi (As "Ichiraku Owner") *Ayame (As "Ichiraku Waitress") SUNAGAKURE/LAND OF WIND *Gaara (Available variants: Possessed, and Kazakage) *Kankuro *Temari *Baki *Chiyo OTOGAKURE/LAND OF SOUND *Orochimaru (Available variants: Cursed, Akatsuki, *Kabuto Yakushi *Jirobu *Kidomaru *Sakon and Ukon *Kimimaru *Yoroi Akado (As "Otogakure Spy #1") *Misumi Tsurugi (As "Otogakure Spy #2") *Dosu Kinuta (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Sound Ninja KIRIGAKURE/VILLAGE HIDDEN IN MIST *Mei Terumi *Zabuza Momochi *Haku (Available variants: Hunter-nin, Casual, Masked Hunter-nin, and Child) *Gato *Gato's Minion *Gozu *Meizu KUMOGAKURE/LAND OF LIGHTNING *A (As "Fourth Raikage") *Killer B AKATSUKI *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshikage *Zetsu *Deidara *Sasori *Hidan *Kakazu *Konan *Pain *Tobi TAKA/HEBI *Jugo *Karin *Suigetsu Hozuki WORLD OF JUTSU RELATED *Doto Kazahana *Nadare Roga *Mizore Fuyukama *Fubuki Kakuyoku *Aoi Rokusho *Suzumebachi OTHER VILLAGERS *Tazuna *Inari *Male Leaf Villager *Female Leaf Villager *Boy *Girl * Category:Video games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Naruto